


A kiss on the hand = I'm here

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Small gesture, great meaning [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, hospitalized Ryota
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka kaute sich nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe herum, während seine Finger sich unbewusst in der dünnen Krankenhausdecke verflochten hatten. Auch wenn er nur ein Besucher war fühlte er sich in dieser steril-weißen Umgebung nicht so wirklich wohl und er mochte gar nicht daran denken, wie es seinem Freund wohl erging, der nun wohl ein oder zwei Wochen in diesem Umfeld ausharren musste. Aber egal wie unwohl er sich selbst auch hier fühlte, der Sänger würde garantiert nicht von der Seite seines Kollegen weichen – das hatte er sowohl diesem als auch ihren drei Freunden versprochen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss on the hand = I'm here

Taka kaute sich nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe herum, während seine Finger sich unbewusst in der dünnen Krankenhausdecke verflochten hatten. Auch wenn er nur ein Besucher war fühlte er sich in dieser steril-weißen Umgebung nicht so wirklich wohl und er mochte gar nicht daran denken, wie es seinem Freund wohl erging, der nun wohl ein oder zwei Wochen in diesem Umfeld ausharren musste. Aber egal wie unwohl er sich selbst auch hier fühlte, der Sänger würde garantiert nicht von der Seite seines Kollegen weichen – das hatte er sowohl diesem als auch ihren drei Freunden versprochen.  
 

„Jetzt habe ich die ganze Tour versaut…nicht nur für uns, sondern auch für die Fans.“, murmelte Ryota ein wenig abwesend und starrte halb wütend, halb den Tränen nahe auf seinen Arm, der vom Ellenbogen bis über das Handgelenk hinaus eingegipst war. Er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen wie er sich den Unterarm gebrochen und das Handgelenk gestaucht hatte, so dumm konnte bei einem Sturz doch eigentlich kein Mensch aufkommen. Zumindest war besagter Sturz vor knapp zwei Tagen passiert, mitten in der Nacht beim Abbau nach einem der ersten Konzerte ihrer momentanen Tour. Allerdings würden sie die Tour kaum fortsetzen können, jetzt wo der Bassist außer Gefecht gesetzt war und das gab dem jüngsten Bandmitglied doch einiges zu knabbern.  
 

„Mach dir darum keinen Kopf und konzentrier dich lieber darauf wieder fit zu werden. Wir setzen die Tour eben in ein paar Monaten fort, das werden die Fans schon verstehen und für uns stellt das auch nicht den Weltuntergang dar. Hauptsache dir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut.“, erwiderte Taka mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln und neigte den Kopf ein wenig zu Seite, musterte den offensichtlich niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck des anderen. Es tat dem Sänger in der Seele weh seinen sonst fast immer fröhlichen und optimistischen Freund in so einem Zustand zu sehen. Er wusste auch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass Ryota nichts dergleichen vor den anderen gezeigt oder ausgesprochen hatte – der Bassist wollte seine Freunde nicht beunruhigen. Wieso er nun ausgerechnet Taka ausgewählt hatte, um seinen Sorgen Luft zu machen, war diesem zwar nicht ganz klar, aber er würde definitiv sein bestes tun, um den jüngeren zu beruhigen. Ihre drei Freunde waren gerade nicht anwesend, da Toru noch ein Gespräch mit ihrem Manager zu führen hatte und Alex war dafür zuständig Tomoya nach Hause zu schleifen, da dieser seit der Einlieferung seines besten Freundes nicht von dessen Seite gewichen war und sichtlich Schlaf nachholen musste.  
 

„Das ist leichter gesagt als getan. Ich fühle mich echt mies deswegen und jetzt ist es zusätzlich noch meine Schuld, dass Tomoya auch völlig fertig ist. Irgendwie bin ich zurzeit nicht gerade von Nutzen.“, meinte der 20-jährige mit einem schweren Seufzen und strich sich mit der unverletzten Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Klar wollte Ryota eigentlich gar nicht rumjammern, erst recht nicht vor Taka, da dieser sich alles immer besonders zu Herzen nahm, aber vor Tomoya hatte er das erst recht nicht sagen können und mit irgendwem musste er einfach reden. Er wollte seinem besten Freund allerdings nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen als ohnehin schon.  
 

„Rede nicht so einen Unsinn! Tomoya hat selbst entschieden hier bei dir zu bleiben, du hast keinerlei Schuld daran, dass er deswegen etwas zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hat. Du wirst sehen, morgen früh steht er wieder frisch und munter hier auf der Matte, um dir den ganzen Tag nicht mehr von der Seite zu weichen.“, versuchte der kleinere ihm gut zuzureden und rutschte dann mit dem Stuhl noch etwas näher an das nicht gerade bequem aussehende Krankenhausbett heran, sodass er mit den Knien den Rahmen berührte. Anschließend streckte Taka einen Arm aus, um die nicht verletzte Hand seines Freundes in die eigene zu nehmen und diese sanft zu drücken.  
 

„Glaub mir, das kommt alles wieder in Ordnung. Du kannst bestimmt bald wieder hier raus und dann geht es dir sicher auch besser, wenn du wieder daheim bist.“, fügte der Sänger noch hinzu und versuchte sich an einem aufmunternden Lächeln, was sein gegenüber schließlich sogar minimal erwiderte.  
 

„Ich hoffe du hast recht. Solange es komplett verheilt und ich dann wieder Bass spielen kann…“, sprach Ryota leise aus, was ihm eigentlich die meiste Angst machte. Der Bruch war nicht sonderlich kompliziert gewesen, aber Folgeschäden konnten dennoch bleiben und er wüsste wirklich nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, wenn er deswegen nicht mehr spielen könnte. Die Band hatte doch vor wenigen Jahren bereits Alex als ihren Leadgitarristen verloren, da wollte der Bassist eigentlich nicht nachziehen müssen.

Taka sah ihn im ersten Moment nach dieser Aussage ein wenig geschockt an, dann wurde der Ausdruck in seinen tiefbraunen Augen allerdings wieder wärmer und er ließ sanft den Daumen über den Handrücken des jüngeren streichen.  
 

„Das wirst du, mit Sicherheit. Der Arzt hat doch gesagt deine Hand und der Arm werden wieder wie vorher funktionieren, ohne Einschränkungen. Es gibt keinen Grund dich verrückt zu machen. Du wirst schneller wieder mit uns auf der Bühne stehen als dir lieb ist, das verspreche ich dir.“

Diesmal schienen seine Worte wirklich den gewünschten Effekt bei Ryota zu haben, denn dieser entspannte sich endlich ein wenig und zeigte diesmal ein richtiges Lächeln, als der Sänger unerwartet seine Hand näher zog und einen kurzen, aber nahezu liebevollen Kuss auf den Handrücken des Bandjüngsten setzte.  
 

„Wir müssen nur in Zukunft etwas mehr acht aufeinander geben, damit keinem noch mal sowas passiert, aber das schaffen wir. Also bitte hört auf dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Falls dir trotzdem noch etwas Sorgen bereitet, dann raus damit – ich bin hier und höre dir zu. Außerdem solltest du vielleicht doch auch mit Tomoya darüber sprechen, er ist immerhin dein bester Freund und wird schon keinen Herzinfarkt erleiden, wenn du ihm von deinen Zweifeln erzählst.“, sprach der Sänger weiter und drückte die Hand seines Freundes erneut, bevor er diese wieder losließ und seine Hände auf den eigenen Beinen platzierte.  
 

„Tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich überhaupt sowas denke. Ich kann nur einfach nicht fassen, dass mir so ein Mist passiert ist. Ich habe mir bisher noch nie irgendwas gebrochen und jetzt das. Dieses Krankenhaus ist mir einfach unsympathisch, das zerrt wohl etwas an meinen Nerven. Aber danke, dass du mir zugehört hast.“, erwiderte Ryota mit leicht gesenktem Kopf und einem schon fast verlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es schien so, als würde der Bandjüngste langsam wieder zu seinem eigentlich selbst zurückfinden, wie Taka erleichtert feststellte. Es passte einfach nicht zu Ryota so pessimistisch zu sein.  
 

„Schon okay, dafür sind Freund doch da. Alex sollte bald wieder zurück sein, dann gehe ich mal zu deinem Arzt und frage, wie lange du voraussichtlich noch hier bleiben musst und wann wir dich endlich wiederkriegen.“, überlegte der ältere und lächelte auf den dankbaren Blick seines Freundes.

Eines stand allerdings jetzt schon fest, solange wie Ryota noch im Krankenhaus bleiben musste, würde fast rund um die Uhr mindestens einer seiner Freunde bei ihm sein. Das brauchte Taka gar nicht erst mit den anderen dreien abzusprechen, da er sich auch so schon verdammt sicher war, dass diese bereits denselben Entschluss gefasst hatten.  
  



End file.
